


Even In Death

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: written for a prompt on the now-dead jongkeykink livejournal. "Jonghyun makes love to Kibum's dead body."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I have so much stuff on AFF that I haven't moved over here yet. So yeah. Here ya go.   
> the full prompt was: _"Jonghyun makes love to Kibum's dead body. He's kinda obsessed to Kibum then abduct him but he ends up killing him accidentally. but that doesn't stop him to make him his. OMG I sound so creepy >_"_

Kibum’s body was perfect. He had wide shoulders, but a thin, flat chest. His hips were just a little curved and dainty, and led to the thickest, most delicious thighs you could ever imagine seeing on a boy. His arms looked frail and weak, but when faced with something heavy, twitching muscles would flex beneath his skin. His hands were large, with long, thin, manicured fingers. Kibum’s face looked like it was carved from marble, all high cheekbones, strong jaw, thick lips, and brown eyes, perfectly shaped like a cat’s.

Jonghyun wanted him. So he sat, and waited on a bench everyday in the park across the street from Kibum’s school. He waited behind the daily newspaper for the younger boy’s school to let out, and then he would peek behind the black and white print and watch.

Kibum’s legs moved him down the stairs quickly, and when he reached the bottom, he lifted his arms up in the air and stretched, and then headed in the direction of his favorite cafe, his backpack bouncing cutely against him as he walked.

Jonghyun would stand up then, fold his newspaper up and put it under his arm, and follow him. He usually walked on the opposite side of the street, but he always ended up changing it up, the side he walked on, how close or far behind he followed. In the end though, he always ended up at the corner table of the cafe Kibum went to after school.

The waitress would come to him and he’d order something random, not really caring, everything in the small cafe was good, so it didn’t matter. Kibum seemed to always order strawberry rice cakes and green tea. After he ordered he would pull his books from his bag and start to work on his homework. He’d be there for usually a few hours, completely unaware of Jonghyun sitting in the back watching him.

Some days, Jonghyun would leave before him, he didn’t like to, but he was afraid someone would notice him always leaving after Kibum did. Those days he would go home and stalk the boy’s Cyworld account, and his friends’s accounts, checking for pictures and updates. He’d print the pictures out, on high gloss paper, and tape them to his wall.

Pushing his hand into his pants, he’d jerk himself off to the thought of the teen’s inexperienced mouth on his cock. How those plump wet lips would feel sliding over his shaft. How his soft skin would feel under his calloused fingertips. The thought of pushing his cock into his tight virgin asshole would always push him to completion.

Other days, Jonghyun would wait until Kibum left, then follow behind him. Kibum was smart in a lot of ways, but at the end of the day, he was still a dumb 17 year old kid, and he’d walk home with earbuds in, his music drowning out the sounds of potential danger. He’d follow him all the way home, taking note of all the dark shadows he could hide in, all the unnoticeable corners he could park his car in.

One day, Jonghyun wasn’t going to let him make it all the way home.

—————-

Jonghyun sighed and looked at his watch again. He’d been waiting for Kibum for about 45 minutes, and he was due to walk past at any time now. Tonight would be the night. After months of following him, watching him, and loving him from a distance, he’d finally get to touch him, kiss him, slid his fingers over his skin. He was ecstatic.

He heard footsteps and he grinned. Those were Kibum’s footsteps, he could tell. He knew exactly how it sounded when Kibum walked. His steps were light, even on the rare occasions when he would run. He could tell the difference between a jog and a run. A skip and a jump. Everything.

And there he was, his backpack bouncing as always. He came out from the shadows and walked behind him, easily catching up, grinning as Kibum remained oblivious, his head bopping softly to the music blaring in his ears, until he felt arms grab him, cover his mouth and pull him backwards.

Jonghyun smiled triumphantly as he pulled the fighting teen backwards towards his car. Kibum flailed his arms, and kicked his legs out, trying to pull Jonghyun’s hand away from his mouth so he could scream, but he found the man much too strong.

Jonghyun cooed softly in Kibum’s ear. “Shhh baby, it’s alright, you’re okay. I’ve got you. It’s alright.” Tears made their way down the boy’s cheeks, and he shook his head back and fourth, trying to scream out ‘no!’ but only muffled groans making their way into Jonghyun’s ears.

The trunk of Jonghyun’s car was already open, just barely, so he could easily lift it and push the boy in. Kibum’s fear grew as he realized he was being kidnapped and he got out a short scream before Jonghyun forced a ball gag into his mouth, strapping it a bit too tight.

Jonghyun spoke softly to him as he pulled his backpack off and then jerked his hands behind his back, tying twine around them. “You’re so beautiful Kibum, so precious and perfect. I love you so much.”

Kibum shook his head back and fourth, as he tried to scream past the gag, tears streaking his cheeks even faster, his eyes already puffy. He swore he could recognize Jonghyun, his hair, his eyes, his nose, but he couldn’t place him. He flinched as Jonghyun gently stroked his hand over his cheek.

“It’s going to be dark for a little while, don’t be scared.”

—————

The car had been still for about five minutes as Jonghyun unlocked and opened the door into the house and rechecked Kibum’s room. He had to double check that everything was perfect. Perfect and ready for his living piece of art.

Kibum was still sobbing when the trunk opened. His face was red and splotchy now, snot and tears covering the bottom half, and his eyes were puffy, red and bloodshot.

Jonghyun stood above him for a minute, just admiring him. “You’re even beautiful when you’re all snot and tears.” He smiled. “Truly a work of art.”

Gently, he lifted Kibum out of the trunk, and carried Kibum into the house, talking animatedly. “You don’t understand Kibum, I’ve waited so long. You’re so beautiful, do you know that? So beautiful, and I love you so much.”

Carefully, he laid the younger boy down on the bed, then walked back to the door to lock it. He smiled again and took a deep breath before walking back to the bed. He felt so happy.

Kibum tried to take note of his surroundings, anything that he thought could be useful to know if he could get away. His mind was still racing and he was still sobbing, so little was accomplished. The only thing he could really focus on were the walls of the room. They were covered with photos of him.

Carefully, Jonghyun untied the twine from around Kibum’s wrists, and gently rubbed them, and then removed the gag. Kibum’s screams and wails were loud and immediate.

“Be quiet!”

Kibum tried to push himself up, and get off the bed, but Jonghyun’s open palm slapping against his ear stunned him. The volume of his cries increased as his body registered the pain.

“I said be quiet! Come on Kibum, I don’t want to hurt you!” Jonghyun huffed, his fingers curling into tight fists, his anger quickly building.

Kibum screamed more, and louder, begging anyone who could hear him to help, call the police, anything. Through his sobs he screamed out his name, and that he was being held against his will.

Jonghyun growled and he was on top of the boy, his hands squeezing around his throat, his fingers digging in hard against Kibum’s carotid, and his thumbs smashing down against his larynx, shaking him. “I said be quiet! Why won’t you listen?!”

Jonghyun screamed at Kibum, not even feeling the boy’s nails digging into his hands as he squeezed his throat. “I just want you to be quiet!” He screamed, tears threatening to fall.

He didn’t want everything to be ruined. He’d worked so hard, for so long, and now Kibum’s screaming and crying was threatening to ruin it. He was supposed to look beautiful beneath him, soft and angelic. His voice wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a whisper, and now he was ruining it.

KIbum wheezed as he lifted his arms up, hands slapping Jonghyun’s wrists, his nails digging into Jonghyun’s hands. His vision blurred and Jonghyun’s voice sounded far away and then there was nothing.

Jonghyun continued shaking him, his grip never letting up, as he continued to yell. He didn’t realize Kibum had gone limp beneath him. Jonghyun finally calmed down a minute after Kibum had gone limp, and he pulled his hands away from his neck, finally realizing the boy had gone quiet.

“Good boy,” he cooed softly, running his fingers through Kibum’s hair. The teen didn’t fight as Jonghyun undressed him slowly. Once he was nude, he took the time to admire Kibum’s body. He slid his fingertips slowly over Kibum’s still chest, tracing around his navel, down to his hips.

“So pretty Kibummie, so pretty,” He pressed his face against Kibum’s pelvis, the carefully trimmed hairs tickling him slightly as he breathed in deeply.

He lifted his head up and smiled at Kibum, then moved to undress himself. “Kibum, you’re gonna feel so good,” he whispered, picking the lube up from the side table, and coating his fingers in it, then pressed two against Kibum’s still warm opening. He was met with no resistance as he pushed them in, twisting them around and scissoring them, smiling up at Kibum. “Is it good Bummie, are you loose enough?”

He pulled away and smeared more lube over his cock, then leaned over and pressed his lips against the corner of Kibum’s open mouth, before lifting his legs over his shoulders. He lined himself up with Kibum’s tight hole and pushed himself in, moaning at the heat that surrounded him. He didn’t move at first, smiling down at Kibum, waiting for him to adjust.

After waiting a moment, he moved, slowly rolling his hips, moaning at the tightness that kept him sucked in. He panted Kibum’s name, leaning down to put his tongue into his open mouth, lapping at the dead, drying muscle, moaning at the taste.

He moved slowly, moaning as his fingers slid over Kibum’s steadily paling chest, twisting tiny, brown nipples between his fingers, fully enjoying and appreciating the perfect body beneath him. His fingers slid lower, to wrap around Kibum’s post mortem erection. “Does it feel good baby?” He cooed, his thumb sliding through the fluids that pooled in his slit, just starting to slid down his head.

Jonghyun’s hips rocked faster, and harder, as he felt his orgasm building. He’d never been so close so quickly before, and he knew it was because he’d never been with such a flawless creature before.

“Kibummie, I’m gonna cum,” He whispered against Kibum’s paling lips, “I’m-” He moaned loudly as he filled Kibum’s hole, his hips still rocking, riding out his orgasm.

His hand had stilled on Kibum’s cock, and he mouthed apologies against his throat, “I’m sorry baby,” He pulled out with relative ease, Kibum’s body still soft.

He leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Kibum’s dick, sucking the fluid into his mouth, moaning at the flavor. He pulled away and crawled up the bed to Kibum’s face. He brushed his hair out of his face, smiling gently, admiring the teen’s pale face. “I love you,”

He laid down next to him, wrapping his arm’s around Kibum’s waist. He nuzzled his face into his neck and smiled again, pressing gentle kisses against the pale column of flesh stained with purple. He reached down to grab the blanket, and pulled it over Kibum and himself. He pulled Kibum’s body closer and smiled.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
